dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Viola
Viola, also known as the , is a Earthling who utilizes the advanced time travel technology of the Dragon Ball Heroes machines, allowing her to become a Saiyan. The Female Saiyan Elite is a playable Saiyan avatar in Dragon Ball Heroes. Overview Name She and the other female Saiyan avatars appear under the name Note (ノート) in the Hero Road mode of the game, and she is named Viola in the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission. Appearance The Female Elite appearance is very similar to that of Android 18 in Dragon Ball GT, but she is much shorter, has black hair, and has a Saiyan tail. She wears a blue mid-drift cheongsam dress (similar to Chi-Chi's from the World Tournament though it has yellow accents instead of red like Chi-Chi's), a yellow belt with a pair of hoop earrings, white boots and black shorts that match her black undershirt. Biography ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' In the 14th Victory Mission chapter, "Shenron(?) appears!!", Viola is defeated by the Majin Hero Kabra in a tournament held in the Satan City Heroes Stadium. In chapter 20, shortly after the tournament was cancelled and Dragon Ball Heroes decided to save the kidnapped Android avatar users, Viola comes to aid Kabra in his battle against the Majin Berserker Salaga on the Sacred World of the Kai battle stage. Power Viola is presumably the third weakest of the contestants who made it to round two of the Strongest Hero Tournament, as Kabra believes that she is the only person that he could face off against and last against without a complete defeat (other than Pico, who Kabra believes he could defeat). Forms and transformations Super Saiyan The Female Saiyan Elite can become a Super Saiyan in-game. In Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission, the Super Saiyan Ability can be acquired for all Female Saiyan Race Avatars via a wish to Super Shenron (this only has to be done once so the player can change their race and still retain it if they change back to a Female Saiyan, however their level will be reset to Lvl 1 and their class will be reset forcing the player to class up again). However, it should be noted that it is a CAA Ability which means it will be unavailable if a Special Accessory is equipped as its CAA will replace the Super Saiyan Transformation. Super Saiyan 2 After using Class-up, the Female Saiyan Elite can become a Super Saiyan 2 in-game. In World Mission, the Female Saiyan Elite Avatar can acquire the form from Super Shenron after upgrading to Super Class (Super Class must be acquired first through a separate wish to Super Shenron, though it is best to wait until the Female Saiyan Race Avatars have reached Lvl 99 to ensure they receive the maximum boost to stats after their level resets to 1 as a result of the class up). It can also be obtained if the Avatar has upgraded to Ultimate Class and is retained if the player changes back to Female Saiyan Race after changing to a different race, though they lose the class up forcing them to upgrade back to Super Class to regain access to it. (Lvl 99 required before Super Class-up to get maximum stat boost as stat boosts are not retained). Super Saiyan 3 After using Super Class-up, the Female Saiyan Elite can become a Super Saiyan 3 in-game. In World Mission, it can be acquired from Super Shenron after upgrading to Ultimate Class (again it is best to wait until the Female Saiyan Race Avatars are at Lvl 99 to receive the maximum stat boost after their level resets to 1). It is retained if the player changes back to Female Saiyan Race after changing to a different race, though they lose the class up forcing them to upgrade to Super then to Ultimate Class to regain access to it (Lvl 99 required each time to get maximum stat boost as stat boosts are not retained). Super Saiyan God After using God Class-up, the Female Saiyan Elite can become a Super Saiyan God in-game. Super Saiyan Blue After using Super God Class-up, the Female Saiyan Elite can become a Super Saiyan Blue in-game Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X'' *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission '' Voice Actors *Japanese: Gallery References Site Navigation es:Viola Category:Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Earthlings Category:Saiyans Category:Dragon Ball Heroes (team)